This invention relates generally to duct heaters and particularly to a duct heater which is adapted to fit into a conventional rectangular heater duct line.
Duct heaters which include a set of heating elements and a control box are generally of two types. In one type the duct heater is provided with outstanding flanges which extend perpendicularly to the axis of the duct line. In order to emplace this unit in a duct line, the otherwise conventional connecting ducts must be modified to provide comparable outstanding flanges which are then connected by fasteners to the duct heater. The other type of duct heater is referred to generally as a "slip-in" heater and requires that the otherwise conventional duct line be provided with a side opening to receive the slip-in unit.
As will be readily understood both of the above type of heater require radical modification of the duct line.
The present duct heater overcomes the above and other disadvantages in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.